


Crossover

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [22]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante, DmC Reboot week, Domestic, Double Penetration, Family, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, nephilim family, young Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Nero is six years old and the twins have settled in a routine, that gets upended when a visitor comes and kidnaps their child. Misunderstandings soon turn into friendship.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante (DmC)/Vergil (DmC)/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC), Vergil/Dante (DmC)
Series: Nephilim Family [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/132723
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Crossover

Summer. Dante loved summer in the city. Wearing shorts that his brother couldn’t take his eyes off, eating ice cream with their son Nero, going to the pool together and drawing eyes from everyone to their handsome little family. Nero had grown so much in the past years, and had become even cuter than ever before at the proud age of six. He had turned into a sweet, mildly chaotic little boy who liked to use the power of his arm to reach the cookies on the high shelf to gorge himself on them.

God, Dante loved him so much. Whenever there were cookies, he would get his fair share of them for not telling Vergil. It was a pretty good deal.

Their son had learned to use a simple glamour spell to hide his arm in public, so Dante was not worried about letting him run through the park on his own. Well, not completely on his own - Shadow was there too. The little black cat had approached Nero one day during one of their walks, and had simply not left his side. Dante was _pretty_ sure that it was a demon. But one that was incredibly protective of Nero, and so he had become part of their family too.

“Don’t run too far!,” Vergil called out after Nero, who was currently poking a pile of leaves with a stick, while Shadow pawed at it.

“Don’t worry so much,” Dante told him calmly. He was lying back, letting the sun shine on his bare belly. “He’s a good boy, you know that.”

“Someone could come and kidnap him!,” Vergil pointed out.

“I think we would notice if they did. Because of the giant claw marks on their face.” Dante gave his brother a grin. Their son was far from defenceless. “Besides, Shadow’s there too.”

Until he wasn’t anymore, and instead right in front of them with a leaf in his mouth. He made Dante take it, as if it were a present.

“Gee thanks, what a pretty leaf,” he tried to sound as earnest as he could, and scratched the little kitty’s head. Oh how he loved the little blep he did. “Where’s Nero?”

Sitting up sharply, Vergil made sure to glare at him before he got up completely. Where he had been poking the pile, Nero was now nowhere to be seen. Vergil called out his name, but didn’t get an answer. Cursing, he started running towards the place, while Dante cradled Shadow close but stayed put. If their stuff got stolen Vergil would be even more mad at him.

“Why did you leave him?,” Dante asked Shadow, as if he could answer. “I thought you were protecting him!”

Shadow meowed at him and started to purr, completely unhelpful in this situation. Dante watched as Vergil vanished behind a tree near the pile of leaves, and for a moment Dante’s heart stood still. What if someone HAD taken Nero? What the fuck would he do without his baby boy?

Just when he thought he was probably going to die of fear, Vergil came into view again with a Nero in his arms, and Dante sighed out of sheer relief. Together they came back, and Nero presented him with not just a leaf, but also a rock.

“I found a cool rock!,” he exclaimed.

“You sure did, baby,” Dante said, pulling Nero out of Vergil’s arms to hold him close. “Please, next time make sure you stay in our line of sight okay?”

“What’s line of sight?,” Nero asked.

“Make sure that you always see us, and we always see you, okay?”

“But papa, when I’m gone I always come back!,” Nero pointed out, as if he was teaching him a new concept.

“I know, I know,” Dante said with a smile. “We’re just worried that something could happen to you where we can’t see it. Like if you got hurt.”

“Oooohhhh,” Nero put a finger to his chin, and thought about that for a while. “That makes sense. Okay, papa!”

“Oh you’re such a good boy,” Dante sighed and pulled him close again, then felt Vergil hug them both. How fast such a pleasant day could turn into pure fear and then relief.

To calm them all down, they went for ice cream at their favourite parlour, where the owner was already familiar with them and their adorable son. Nero was so excited to see the employees here, and be called ‘cute’ and ‘handsome’ by them. Their son was a little bit of a slut for flattery, it seemed, but hey, Dante could understand that very well. Plus, he always got his ice cream in the shape of some face or dinosaur, and then Nero acted like a little monster munching them up. It was pretty darn cute.

A man caught his eye when he looked up from his son. Through the glass window he could see him clearly, tall, white hair, with a dark red leather coat. Somehow he seemed familiar, but for the life of him Dante could not think of where he might have seen him before. The guy seemed mesmerised by Nero, frowning at him with a weird intensity. The longer he did, the more uncomfortable Dante felt, until he took Nero to pull him into his lap.

Finally the man noticed him, and his gaze wandered from Nero to him. Dante tried his best to look intimidating, and his grip on Nero tightened. Vergil’s words about someone kidnapping their boy rang in his head again, and he wanted to believe it was just him being too careful but there were all kinds of weirdos out there. Like this guy.

“Papa you’re hurting me,” Nero’s voice shook him from their stare off.

Immediately Dante loosened his grip.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to,” he said gently, and pressed a kiss to his head. Nero squirmed in his lap until he was comfortable, and rested his head against his chest. After the day at the park, he was tired, and his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer. Oh how he loved this child.

But when he looked up again, the man was gone.

“Something wrong?,” Vergil asked.

“No just… looking outside,” Dante finished lamely. He didn’t want to worry Vergil more than he already did every day in their lives. Surely that guy was just… maybe lost in thought. Maybe there was no malicious intent here at all. Yes, surely they were all safe.

Just in case, he held Nero tight while they left the café and drove back home, refusing to put him in his car seat with the excuse that the boy would wake up if he did. Vergil gave him a gentle smile and told him to take care, which - of course he did. When they got home, Dante felt a similar urge as his son, and found himself on the sofa with Nero sleeping on his chest. Despite him not being a baby anymore, Dante loved having his boy close this way. And a nap sounded pretty good.

When he woke up, Nero’s weight wasn’t on his chest anymore, and looking around it seemed quite late. No one had turned on the lights and the sun was gone so the place had an eerie grey look to it. There was suspiciously no sound at all, and Dante immediately felt uneasy again. This day had taken an odd turn.

“Vergil?,” he called out, but there was no response.

Suddenly very worried, he rushed through the apartment, looking through every room and place he could think of either of them hiding. But in the end, he was back in the living room, out of breath and about to panic. No, no, panicking wouldn’t help, he had a phone, he could call Vergil!

His hands were shaking when he did, and it took him a few times to finally call Vergil’s number. One heartbeat, two, and already he picked up.

“Where’s Nero?!,” he blurted out.

“Huh? He was sleeping. On your chest,” Vergil added. There were other voices in the background, like a store. “What’s going on?”

“He’s not there anymore, he’s not in the apartment please tell me he’s with you!”

“He’s not,” Vergil’s voice was devoid of any emotion suddenly, and Dante heard someone complain about him stopping in the middle of the way. “Dante…”

“I’m going out to look for him!,” Dante said quickly, dropped the call, and ran outside.

Dante had absolutely no plan whatsoever on how to find Nero in a city this big. But he was small, how far could he have gotten - unless. Unless someone had actually taken him. Before he knew it, he was running around their building crying and screaming for Nero, stopping anyone in his path to ask if they had seen his little boy.

And then, he just ran. Without aim, without any idea of how to get his precious Nero back. Until he ran into Vergil, literally, and they both held on to each other to not fall to the ground. Vergil was white as a sheet, and Dante could hardly talk he was so upset.

Vergil took one look at him, hugged him, then looked at him again.

“I assume you didn’t find him?”

Dante shook his head, he was sobbing so hard but he had to tell Vergil about the man he saw. It was difficult, and Vergil took a moment or two to understand his words in between hysterical sobbing.

“You saw someone staring at him?!,” Vergil looked angry, instead of worried now. More angry than he had ever seen him before. “I know a spell, come on let’s go home.”

“You- Spell? What?,” Dante was utterly confused. Wasn’t Kat the witch in their lives? They hadn’t had contact with her in years.

When Dante voiced his concerns, Vergil huffed.

“Who do you think taught her?,” he asked.

With panic still in his heart Dante let himself be led back home where, unfortunately, no Nero was waiting for them. Frantically, Vergil cleared a space in their living room and gathered supplies. Before Dante knew, he had made a paste from things that smelled very intensely, and was drawing a circle and symbols all over the floor, ordering Dante to sit in it. More symbols were drawn on himself, too, then Vergil suddenly cut his hand and dropped his blood into a small bowl. His own followed, then some herbs that he set on fire. It was all very confusing to Dante.

“Why’d you do that?,” he complained at his blood being taken, though the cut was healing already.

“He’s our son, a blood connection is strong,” Vergil explained. “It should not be too hard to find him.”

Before Vergil sat in the circle, he took a map of the city that they apparently had, and put it in between them, then took his hand. How could he possibly be so calm in this situation, Dante wondered. No matter how he did it, he was glad for it. Without Vergil, he would still be running around the city like a headless chicken.

“Think about him,” Vergil told him. “As hard as you can.”

“I already am,” Dante replied, tears in his eyes. He wanted to be as strong as Vergil, but he had never felt such terror before, not even when fighting Mundus.

Vergil squeezed his hand reassuringly, held out a small pendulum over the map, and started chanting. Dante had never heard this language before, or this kind of spell, but something was definitely happening. He felt tingly, and the smoke of the burning herbs intensified that they filled the entire room, but it did not feel suffocating. As the pendulum started to move, Dante closed his eyes and thought of little Nero.

Of his little smile when he got up before them in the morning and woke them very gently to ask if he could snuggle with them. Of that terrifying moment where he had first appeared, the one that Dante wouldn’t change for the world. Of his need for them, so that he could feel safe and happy. Of his little hand holding his finger for the very first time.

“There!,” Vergil called out, interrupting Dante’s thoughts.

Through his tears, Dante couldn’t make out where the pendulum was pointing, but it was not too far from here. According to Vergil, an abandoned building. Figures. Dante was pulled up to stand and only then did Vergil hesitate. He stepped closer to him, wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him.

“We will get him back, Dante,” he said. “I swear to you I will rip whoever did this apart with my bare hands.”

“Not if I get to him first,” Dante’s voice sounded a lot less threatening with how shaky it was. Suddenly, Vergil hugged him, and Dante threatened to fall apart completely. “We need to go right now or I won’t make it, Vergil.”

Vergil let go of him and nodded, then took his hand and together they drove the few minutes to said abandoned building. On the way, Dante thought he could still feel the connection to his baby boy, and felt it get stronger the closer they got to him. Oh how he hoped that his baby boy was still okay.

“Now we should probably come up with a plan-,” Vergil stopped talking when Dante got out of the car without listening to him, following quickly.

The sadness Dante had felt turned into anger at the sight of the run down building that had most of its windows destroyed over the years. How dare this person take his sweet baby boy to a place like this?! Who knew how many diseases were hiding in there! He could be cold, frightened, asking for his papas!

He felt the devil trigger overwhelm his body and did nothing to stop it. The surge in power was what he needed, and rebellion appeared in his hand, the sword he hadn’t summoned outside of their hunting jobs in years. With the wings bursting out of his back he made the easy jump to the fourth floor, bursting through the already cracked windows there.

In the middle of the floor someone had made something of a nest of dirty blankets and pillows, some supplies as well. What Dante noticed though, was the white haired man he had seen earlier, holding his _son_.

“What the fuck,” the man said upon seeing him, grabbed Nero to hold him close, and Dante absolutely lost it.

With another flap of his wings he was right in front of him, the sword actually forgotten as he grabbed the man by the throat before he could do anything else.

“Give me back my son,” Dante said, his voice deeper and echoing through the empty space.

“What the hell are you talking about?,” the man said, strained through the grip on his throat. “Nero’s my son!”

Dante had no idea why this idiot would be saying something like this, he wrestled Nero from his grip and threw the guy against the nearest pillar. Then he turned to his baby boy, who seemed unfazed by the whole situation. He smiled up at Dante and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. The devil trigger didn’t intimidate him at all.

“Papa you’re back! Two Dante!,” Nero laughed to himself, sounding so adorable. It almost disarmed Dante completely, that sweet sound, but he kept his wings, his energy, in case the man tried anything else.

By that time Vergil had also arrived, Yamato in hand. Unsheathed, he turned towards the man who was now getting up from the pillar to walk towards them. A moment later, a sword appeared in his hand, too, and finally Dante frowned. This felt strangely familiar. Not just the man, but the sword, too.

“Oh you’re going to regret this…,” the man stalked towards them, ready to fight.

That’s when Dante held out his hand, working on instinct. The man’s sword vanished from his hand, and he froze in place as it appeared in Dante’s. It was heavier and larger than his rebellion, but the feeling of it… This _was_ rebellion. How could that be?

“How the fuck did you just do that?!”

“Tehe Dante!,” Nero giggled, pointing at the man, and then at Dante. “Papa Dante! Two Dante!”

He was delighted by this, and seemed to not understand what was happening. But finally Dante looked at the man more closely. He looked older, had stubble on his chin. His name was Dante too? A coincidence?

“Why did you say he was your son?,” Dante demanded.

“Wait, he said that?,” Vergil asked. His stance had relaxed a bit more now that the man was disarmed, and also stepped closer, hands on his hips.

“Yeah! Cause Nero is my son, and that’s him! I don’t know what you did to him that he’s.... Reversed his age or whatever, but I’m gonna need you to undo it.”

“We didn’t do anything of the sort,” Dante pointed out. “Okay something is really weird here. Why can I summon this guy’s sword?”

He directed it at Vergil, whose eyes were darting from Dante, to the man, to the sword, then to his own as he thought. After a few moments, he sheathed his own. The man, too, was following that movement.

“How do you have Yamato?,” he asked.

“How do you _know_ about Yamato?,” Dante shot right back.

“Because it’s my brother’s and I don’t know how you took all of our stuff!,” he seemed frustrated now, and at the same time worriedly looked over to Nero.

“Alright, there are too many parallels for it to be a coincidence,” Vergil said calmly. He directed them to the dirty blankets that Dante couldn’t believe he actually sat down on. But better here than at their home, if they needed to fight again. “I assume your brother’s name is Vergil?”

“Yeah, how’d you-”

“And you’re Dante. This is also Dante, and I am Vergil. If you say Nero is your son, and he is also our son, it stands to reason that you are looking for a different Nero. This one was born by us, and there’s no mistake about it,” he slowly said. It sounded wild to Dante. “Are you sure you’re in the right… place?”

“The right place…?,” the other Dante scratched his head and thought for a moment. “Okay, to be honest, I don’t remember much after I got hit in the head. I think there was a flash… something. Ugh, I don’t know.”

“And then you just decide to _kidnap someone’s child_?!,” Dante blurted out.

“Listen, I saw the arm through the glamour and no one else, ever, has had this arm! And a de-aged Nero would not have been the weirdest thing to have happened to us! I was panicking that _you_ had taken _my_ child, okay?! I’m… sorry that I freaked you out.” He paused for a moment. “Honestly, now I’m freaking out. If this is some sort of alternate dimension, how the _fuck_ am I gonna get home?!”

Nero gasped loudly suddenly, and all eyes turned to him. He looked up at Dante with the most shocked look on his face he had ever seen.

“He said a bad word!,” Nero told Dante, then pressed a hand to his mouth in horror.

They all turned towards the other Dante, stared for a moment, then had to laugh. Part of it, Dante had to admit, was the relief to finally have his baby boy back in his arms. Who was not happy that they were laughing about him.

“He can’t say bad words!,” Nero protested. “It’s- It’s- bad!!”

“You’re right, you’re right,” the other Dante brushed a tear from the corner of his eye. “I’m very sorry, Nero, I won’t say it again.”

“Good,” Nero crossed his little arms, and Dante couldn’t help but kiss that sweet little face.

When he turned to look at his… counterpart again, he looked sadly towards Nero.

“I wish I could have seen him grow up like this,” he said quietly.

“Why didn’t you?”

“It’s… a very long story,” the other Dante sighed. “Me and my brother, we fought a lot. Literally. I… I didn’t know he was carrying my child until years later, when Nero was already grown up.”

There was so much hurt and sadness in his eyes that Dante thought he could feel it in his own heart. His wings slowly dissipated into thin air once more, his rebellion vanished, and he was himself again. Slowly he stood, with Nero on his hip, and held out a hand to the other Dante.

“Let’s get you to our home. This place sucks. Vergil is pretty dang smart, he may know a way for you to get back.”

The other Dante looked up and took his hand gladly, with a crooked smile he stood as well and the four of them returned home. What a wild day that had already been.

“We have a guest room,” Vergil showed it to the other Dante, who didn’t have a lot of things with him. “There may be some clothes you can borrow let’s uh… let’s just order some pizza for now.”

“Pizza!,” Dante and his counterpart exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. “Sausage, ham and onions!”

They pointed at each other as they listed their favourite ingredients at the same time, then noticed Vergil looking at them in horror.

“Oh dear lord, there’s two of them.”

Dante and his counterpart fist bumped each other at seeing Vergil’s face. And just like that, they turned from enemies to best friends. They all cleaned up a little before sitting together for their pizza, Nero between the three of them. He was very curious about Dante and Dante now, pointing out how they were alike and so different at the same time.

After a while, the other Dante leaned in to whisper to Dante.

“Is it okay if I hold him?,” he asked.

“Huh, yeah, sure. I think he’d like that,” Dante replied.

The other Dante gently called out for Nero, giving him a spoon full of tiramisu that had come with the pizza as dessert. Nero happily munched on it, and the other Dante didn’t even have to do anything to get the boy in his lap. Dante wondered if Nero felt that same connection to him that he did. It was a very odd, but comforting feeling.

Dante’s counterpart wrapped his arms around Nero, and leaned in to the little body. Nose pressed to his hair, he also pressed a soft kiss to it. The overwhelming sense of sadness and heartache flooded over Dante. Whatever happened with his brother and son, it was hurting him still.

Nero turned in his embrace, and gave him a little baby kiss right back. His hands, so small compared to Dante’s, pat his cheek.

“It’s going to be okay,” Nero told him. “I love you, papa.”

He hugged the other Dante as best he could, still too small to really wrap his arms around anyone. But Dante could tell that his counterpart was holding back tears, just held Nero as tightly as he could and tried to not show his vulnerability to the rest of them. After a while, it seemed that Nero was falling asleep after all this excitement of the day.

“Can you carry him to bed?,” Vergil asked softly, and the other Dante nodded. Together they went to tuck Nero in, each giving him a kiss on the forehead.

When they returned to the living room, Vergil made a brief detour to bring them all a beer. Dante set next to what felt like himself on the couch. So much sadness. So much hurt. Years ago he wouldn’t have dealt with this at all but now, he couldn’t just let him sit there like this. He pulled the other Dante into a hug, and though he was first surprised, he relaxed into it quickly, wrapping his arms around the much smaller Dante.

He felt his face in the crook of his neck, a wetness for a moment that Dante figured was a tear rolling down his cheek. And then, a kiss.

“Thank you for letting me hold him,” he whispered quietly.

Dante pulled back to cup his cheek, felt the bit of stubble on his palm, and caressed it with his thumb. This Dante was very handsome, had an older charm to him and though it felt a little odd to be attracted to himself, Dante was. He brushed a streak of that white, long hair behind the other Dante’s ear, and leaned in for a proper kiss.

Their bottles of beer quickly found their way to the floor, where Dante instantly forgot about them. His counterpart deepened the kiss immediately, tongue meeting his, and Dante just wanted to be _closer_. He was sliding in the much larger lap, straddling him, as his hands found their way to the other Dante’s hair.

When they had to pull back, his heart was racing and his pants were getting tight. He looked into his counterpart’s eyes, and was completely lost in them. It felt almost as if he were kissing Vergil, his soulmate.

Oh, Vergil.

With heat rising into his cheeks he turned to see him sitting right next to them. He had put their beers aside, and was slowly drinking his own. He didn’t look mad, quite the opposite.

“I didn’t mean to erm…,” the other Dante trailed off, as embarrassed as he was.

“Oh I can feel it too,” Vergil told them. Very calmly, he put his beer aside too, and inched even closer. “You are my brother, in another world. It could hardly be called cheating then, could it?”

Vergil’s smile was mischievous, mirrored by the other Dante who grabbed the back of Vergil’s neck and pulled him into a kiss too. Dante watched them deepen it just like they had, and finally he had to grin too. There were definitely too many clothes between them right now.

As if the other Dante could read his mind, he got up, holding Dante up by his thighs, and Vergil followed to show him to their bedroom. On the way, Dante was already busy pulling off his counterpart’s shirt, and let it drop somewhere to the side. His and Vergil’s followed soon, and then he was dropped playfully on the mattress. With a big grin, his counterpart crawled over him, and, kissing his chest, made his way back down.

There went his pants. And underwear. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched his counterpart continue to undress himself. Hmm, those abs, that cock springing up, as big as Vergil’s. He licked his lips at the thought of feeling him inside. When the other Dante undressed Vergil too, he had an idea.

“I want both of you,” he told them. The two climbed on the bed on either side of him, looking like to predators going for the kill. “I want both of you inside me. Right. Now.”

Something like a growl came out of the other Dante’s mouth and he leaned in for another kiss. His hand pressed between his cheeks, and Dante gasped when he felt his fingers against his hole. But then he pulled back and looked at him, confused.

“You’re not wet?,” he asked.

“Wet? I’m… a guy,” Dante finished.

“But you’re also a demon.” The other Dante tilted his head.

“Half,” he pointed out.

“Huh. Let me try something,” the other Dante closed his eyes, and Dante watched his amulet glow, red like his, but different at the same time. Where his fingers still were pressing against his hole, Dante started to feel a warmth. A warmth that spread inside without his counterpart pushing inside, and warmth then turned into pleasure.

“I have no idea what the hell you’re doing but don’t stop,” Dante whimpered. He felt strange, but in a good way, and his desire to have them inside him only grew.

He looked to where his counterpart’s hand pulled back, and it was glistening with something wet.

“Did… did you make me a woman?,” he asked, utterly confused. But nope, his dick was still there.

“Nope,” the other Dante chuckled. He licked his hand and grinned at him. “Just sharing a gift my brother and I have. It’s… handy.”

Before Dante could say anything else, he was grabbed and his legs pushed apart. His counterpart settled between them and, with a grin, fucked into him. Dante had no moment to protest and he was glad that he hadn’t. Whatever the other Dante had done, his body was well prepared to take his cock. Though tight, and stretching, he now realised how wet he was, and how easily his body took that large cock.

God, it felt incredible.

“Oh god don’t stop,” he cried out, then pushed a hand to his mouth. He had learned not to be too loud during sex, as to not wake their son, but this Dante made it hard for him.

“Ain’t planning on it,” his counterpart whispered to him, hips snapping and Dante moaned again, though this time it was more like a whimper.

Sex, like this, felt even more intense. Every inch of the other Dante’s cock sliding in and out of him was amplified tenfold, the sound of his wetness turned him on, and when he thought he was about to come, Vergil leaned over him to kiss him, upside down. He tried to cling to him, as his counterpart continued to fuck into him.

“I need you inside me,” Dante whimpered. “Dante-”

But the other Dante already knew what he needed, and lifted Dante up so he was sitting on the large cock, even deeper inside him now. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, his counterpart pulled him closer, hands on his cheeks and spreading them wide.

“What a lovely view,” Vergil leaned in to whisper into his ear. “You ready for me?”

“Yes,” Dante whimpered. “Brother, please…”

He felt the pressure of another cock against his entrance, and he watched his counterpart’s face for his reaction too. Locking eyes with him, he didn’t look away when Vergil pushed inside him and he had to gasp at the stretch, then moaned at how utterly full he felt.

“You doing good, pretty thing?,” the other Dante asked, caressing his cheek. From behind, Vergil kissed the back of his neck.

“Perfect,” Dante sighed, and closed his eyes. “Use me. Do whatever you like.”

Vergil thrust into him harder then, making both Dantes moan with the pleasure he shot through their bodies. Dante was lost in the sensation of feeling so full, so hot inside. He was kissed from the front and back, thrust into by two large cocks that threatened to give him pain, but it never came, only that stretch and the heat that was coursing through his body.

He would be marked all over, he realised when he felt teeth and sucking on his skin, shoulder and nipple, wherever they could reach. At the same time he could feel his counterpart’s pleasure, and his brother’s. The lines between them all were muddled, and Dante was lost.

When he finally felt both of them spill inside, felt their hot seed settle in him, his orgasm came, too. He was desperately holding on to his counterpart, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Finally he opened his eyes again, and looked down at himself. He could heal the bruises their teeth and mouths left on him, but he didn’t want to. He would leave them to enjoy. Covered in his own come, Dante grinned at the sight he was presenting to the other two.

Even when they pulled out they hadn’t had enough of him yet, licking and kissing over his chest where he had spilled. Oh how he liked this attention, actually loved that they were showering him in it. He didn’t have to do anything and he was cleaned up, kissed, and snuggled in between them when they finally went to bed.

While Vergil was researching how to get the other Dante back to his home, he and Nero kept him company. Not having had the chance to play with his Nero when he was little, Dante thought that they could at least make up for it a bit. They went to the park, played games, and had a mock fight with little wooden swords. His counterpart looked so happy all day, so unlike the sadness he had seen in his eyes the day before.

But when evening came, Vergil announced that he had found the solution, and had already prepared the ritual for Dante to go home.

“I know I can’t stay,” his counterpart said. “But man, I am going to miss you guys.”

“Me too,” Dante said, stepped closer, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Then he turned to Vergil. “Is there a chance to visit?”

“Maybe,” Vergil mused. “I will have to investigate how much damage such a portal can cause. I would not want these dimensions to crash into one another. It could be catastrophic.”

The other Dante sighed, and hugged him for a long time, then did the same with Vergil, and finally knelt in front of little Nero.

“Why are you going?,” Nero asked. He knew what was happening, and he didn’t like it. A big tear rolled down his cheek. “I want you to stay.”

“I can’t, sweet one,” the other Dante kissed his forehead. “My brother and my son are going to miss me. I have to go back to them. If I can visit, I will, I promise.”

“Okay,” Nero sobbed, and gave that Dante a big hug again. Then he was picked up and handed to his father. Nero immediately snuggled against him.

They watched Vergil perform the ritual, once again in a power circle in their living room. He used some of his counterpart’s blood in it, a powerful ingredient in any spell, Dante realised. Then they watched a shimmering blue portal appear, floating just a few inches off of the ground.

The portal had sought out Dante’s blood relatives, and Dante immediately knew that he was looking at the other Vergil and Nero. Vergil’s hair was pushed back, and he wore a vest that revealed strong arms. He immediately got up upon seeing this portal, and next to him -

Dante had to gasp. Nero was in his twenties in their dimension, with short, spiky hair, and where their little one had a demonic arm, this Nero looked completely human.

“Our boy’s gonna be so handsome,” Dante whispered to himself.

“What the hell?,” the other Nero’s voice sounded distant.

Little Nero waved to him, and he waved back.

“Thank you for everything,” the other Dante gave them all a hug one last time. “I’ll see you around.”

As he stepped through the portal, Vergil came to his side and wrapped an arm around Dante, taking the other side in as well. They watched Dante on the other side hug Nero, then Vergil, and leaned in to kiss him. Just like that, the portal closed again, and they were left in the quiet, alone with their little family.

“Well, that was… interesting,” Vergil said. “That was my counterpart, huh?”

“I think you’re way more handsome,” Dante replied, turned and kissed his cheek. “I’m definitely the luckier one.”

When they kissed, Nero complained, and just like that they were back to their normal routine, taking care of their son and living their lives. But Dante couldn’t stop thinking about how different and alike they were at the same time.

It was barely a month when Vergil opened another portal.


End file.
